


Our Love

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, kind of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: "Those three words, those three simple words, conveyed all of Saeran’s gratitude, love, and admiration for the woman beside him."Saeran and Mc discuss their love and what they mean to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Please let me know what you think! It's my first time writing for Saeran and I'm happy with how this turned out.

                Saeran and Mc were cuddled up on their couch, which was the only thing they currently had in their new home. They were listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against their roof as they held each other. Saeran had been rubbing soothing circles on Mc’s back when he suddenly stopped. Mc, who had been running her fingers through Saeran’s hair, looked up at him, “What’s wrong?”

                “I… I can’t believe it,” he said in a quiet voice.

                “Can’t believe what?”

                “I never would have thought,” Saeran hesitated before he continued, “that I would ever be as happy as I am with you. I-I know I’m not the easiest person to love, and that I’ve put you through so much. Why am I so lucky to have found someone so compassionate and altruistic when, in the beginning, I had tried to hurt you? How could you forgive me? How could you love me after that?”

 

                “Oh, Saeran,” tears stung Mc’s eyes as she spoke, “that wasn’t your fault. My love, please stop blaming yourself. You had no say in what happened to you, or what they made you do.”

                Saeran swallowed against the lump in his throat, “I would have killed you,” he whispered as if the words he spoke burned him.

                Mc wiped away the tears that had spilled from his eyes, “That wasn’t _you_. That was _them_. They tore you down and stripped you of everything in order to shape you into whatever they wanted. Saeran you are not what they did to you. You are not the abuse they put you through. You are not the drugs they had you addicted to. The Saeran that I know and love so dearly is kind, loving, and a bit of a dork.”

                “Why couldn’t I have met you earlier,” Saeran’s sad eyes broke Mc’s heart.

                “I would give anything to have taken you away from those horrible places sooner. I’m so sorry it took me so long to find you, but now that I have I’m never leaving your side,” she kissed his tear stained cheek, “never.”

                It was now Saeran’s turn to wipe the tears from Mc’s angelic face, “I shouldn’t have said that… I made you sad.”

                Mc shook her head, “There’s no need to apologize, my love. All that matters now is that you’re loved beyond measure, safe, and that you’re taking care of your mental health, as well as your physical health.”

                “I love you.”

                Those three words, those three simple words, conveyed all of Saeran’s gratitude, love, and admiration for the woman beside him. It was true that it wasn’t always easy for them. Some days Saeran would disappear into the darkness that had consumed him his whole life. The depression, anxiety, and paranoia would sometimes become too much for him, and he would shut down. On those days Mc would give him as much space as he need while still making sure he was taken care of. If he wanted, she would lie with him, running her fingers through his hair as they cuddled together. On days that Mc was not feeling her best Saeran would do the same, he would rub soothing circles on her back as they laid together. Their love was healthy, supportive, and pure. Their love, at times, wasn’t easy; but it was theirs, and it was good.

                “I love you too.”


End file.
